Ricochet
by Dahlia Lights
Summary: Crabblesnitch had a crazy idea- Rehabilitating that psycho, Gary Smith. How will everyone effect to the sociopath being back, and how will he react to the new students? Gary x OC. Not as bad as it sounds.
1. Finally Free

**AN: **Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic, please don't flame me too hard. Didn't mean to offend anyone with the whole christianity and will smith thing. ^^;

Chapter One: Finally Free

The matte gray walls were cracked, the paint peeling back. To anyone else this place would have seemed like an ordinary abandoned building, but it was clearly inhabited. Men in white suits patrolled the halls in a permanent slump. This place was always known for its lack of enthusiasm, but things looked from bad to surprisingly worse in a year. They had lost more funding, and were barely breaking even. Sure they got funding from the state, but half of their patients had been shipped off to another mental health facility. Tensions were high, and abuse was on the rise. Happy Volts was hitting the end, and everyone knew it. It was a matter of weeks- maybe months, and then this place would go the way of the dodo and fall into dilapidation like the rest.

The only other major source of income besides government grants was this Smith family whose darling boy was to be leaving the institute tomorrow. Not even the patient understood why, but Dr. Crabblesnitch had a crazy idea- Rehabilitating a sociopath and teaching him to get along with the outside world. You'd think though, that under dire circumstances... The fact that this young adult single-handedly turned the academy into a warzone- would be enough to tell the headmaster 'never again'. Clearly though will, and possibly a hefty amount of money, made him rethink not letting the wealthy boy in. There had been quite a few days of scheming, the manic seventeen year old falling into old habits; slipping his pill under his tongue. Unfortunately though, he realized as the days passed he'd need to go for an authentic medicated look. Needless to say he wasn't looking forward to being on the drugs that only seemed to slow him down. Make his thoughts seem like blurs rather than advanced schemes.

Make him feel like he was a prisoner in his own skin. Oh he would be fixing that after a while though. Smirking to himself, he rested his head on the stiff pillow. He had no intention of sleeping, even if he did. It wouldn't get him anywhere- That was at least until he got the medication. That wouldn't be happening for an hour or so anyways. His body ached; bruises littered it from the shoving, and roughness of the callous employees. The sleeping pill- Valium, or ambien... Whatever it happened to be, gave him really fucked up dreams out of an Alex Pardee book, but he liked them nonetheless. His mind was racing with possible schemes- one was for certain, he was going to put that disgusting manboy Jimmy Hopkins back in his place. That runt was the cause for all of his problems, and Gary felt like Scar from the Lion King, cheated out of his birthright by a lowly wannabe mercenary. Even that title was too much to James' credit.

But still, Mufasa died in the end. Only Gary would live on, not defeated by a son, or anything- Like Petey could honestly step up to him. No, femmeboy would do absolutely nothing- just sit at the side and keep to himself. Probably cry, or whine about mistreatment. That was always what he was best at, anyways. "Smith, time for your pills," The gruff voice outside belonged to none other than Gregory. One of Gary's favorite, and I use that term loosely, orderlies. He was the easiest one to manipulate out of all the zombies here. No, they weren't actual zombies, but by their actions you couldn't tell otherwise. As the door opened, the thin boy moved to a sitting position. The small white paper cup holding the rainbow pills was passed to him, and so was a plastic cup of water. He downed both, and crumpled the small cups in his hands. They were so easy to crush, so easy to flatten- Much like the students at Bullworth Academy; expendable, reusable, and see-through.

"Oh thank you Gregory, whatever would I do without my precious _prescriptions_," Gary's voice was dull, but still filled with his trademark venom. It practically made the orderly stagger back in nervousness. Not that the pale boy would do anything foolish like hit an orderly; once was enough. Isolation was enough to kill all your senses, and your perception of things. Needless to say, after a week of imprisonment in that confined cell he wondered how he survived. After a year in a mildly larger cell, he still wondered how he survived. It was only by thoughts and medicine induced sleep, he wagered. Glaring at the door as the ebony colored male left he could all ready hear the patient, nicknamed Lefty, hollering and yelling for someone to save him. The townie never liked injections, so the fact they were injecting him with some sedative was probably doing nothing for the schizophrenic male's nerves. _Ah well. Better him than me._

The morning light felt like a shotgun, his brown eyes glanced around. For once a dreamless sleep, which he wasn't complaining about in the least, it was just new to him. Actually, the enemy of Bullworth sort of longed for it again. The only thing he disliked about it was that he couldn't think, or scheme—actually he had no idea whether he loved or loathed that part. Thinking constantly, well… The mind gets tired very quickly. The door opened and there stood the orderly from the night prior, looking as sun deficient as usual. Gary couldn't really talk though, it had been a while since he'd had his hair cut, and it looked like he hadn't seen the sun in years. It seemed strange that only one boring year had passed by. Two familiar cups were in his hand, and as the untrustworthy senior looked at the orderly he sighed. The aging face of Dr. Crabblesnitch was behind the African American employee, which made Gary want to groan—yet he was mildly excited. Today was the day he'd be leaving this dump, yes for another one, but he'd have actual people to see. Actual things to do instead of watching the church channel. Laugh at actual misery of his peers, instead of people who believed in a book. Face it, the only difference between Christianity and Scientology is one actually solidified that there were going to be zombies—Oh and the other one was a spinoff of the atrocity of a movie Independence Day. Let's be honest, Will Smith sucked.

"You're leaving us today Gary, it's a shame," Gregory said with mock sadness. The employees didn't care, if anything the fucked up kid was just another face; an annoying face, not worth half the trouble. The only reason they didn't ship him off somewhere else was that his family was a bank, and Happy Volts needed the money. Instead of making a snarky comment that would no doubt get him in trouble, he opted to keep his mouth shut. "Boy, from now on you're to keep that nose clean," The eldest in the room warned as he moved out of Gregory's way, giving the former student back his uniform. Gary eyed it for a second, before grabbing it, but the headmaster didn't let go. "I mean it Smith, we will not tolerate any tomfoolery this year," His voice was stern, threatening almost. At that Gary pulled an 'innocent' smile, "No worries sir, I'm a changed boy." _Lies._ The only thing that changed was what pills he digested.

"Good to hear Smith, now get changed and I'll meet you outside," With that, Crabblesnitch abruptly left the patient alone. As he shut the door behind him, Gary stretched. Freedom was sooner than he thought, and the feeling of being free he knew was going to be practically orgasmic. Like a 44. Caliber of endorphins hitting the brain hard, he could almost shudder from the excitement. Quickly changing he left the other outfit on the bed, and smirked as he left—on his own accord. After a solid year of having staff on his back, not being able to go anywhere on his own, as he left his room the feeling was practically electric. The orderlies couldn't touch him; they couldn't dig their uneven nails into his skin. He could do whatever he wanted, or at least… He could once he left this godforsaken place. He didn't bother memorizing faces, he memorized enough while he was here. Thinking he'd rot here for the rest of his life, his parents only visiting on Christmas. Just to give him his gift, they weren't even there to see him open it. He had given up life as he knew it.

Money obviously makes the world go round though.

As he arrived outside, the warm breeze hit him hard. He practically groaned in pleasure, it just felt so fucking _good_ to be free. As told of course, the old man was outside the fence. He looked mildly happy, probably because Miss Danvers finally decided to put out. Gary chuckled at his own thought, but kept his innocent look about him. After all, wouldn't want Crabblesnitch on his case all ready. "Well boy, You're reformed, and school starts tomorrow. Be back on campus tonight by five pm," The principal was stern, and Gary's eyes narrowed slightly. "Five pm, but bed isn't until seven and curfew isn't until eleven," This was absurd, freedom and he had restrictions? What the hell? "You'll get your curfew back eventually, we just have to trust you first," With that, the crotchety old man got into his car and drove off. Gary had the entire day to kill, ah well… He should head to Bullworth and get reacquainted with his fellow classmates. Oh this was going to be fun.


	2. Makeshift Amends

**AN: **Thanks for the feedback! I really appreciate it, so here's the next chapter.

Chapter Two: Makeshift Amends

The bus finally stopped at Bullworth, and he felt his jaw tighten at the familiar scenery. There were a lot of new faces, but then again this was his last year at the school. Obviously that was to be expected, people were going to be taking the places of his class. Still it was strange seeing people like Sheldon, kids who barely came up to his chest a year ago now some of them were bigger than him. Heading to his dorm to get his things taken care of, he came across some very familiar faces. Pee-stain, and a few inbreds preppies. Bullying never changed around here, he honestly had no idea what would happen if it did change.

"Smith," The faux accent of a blonde prep rang like poison in his ear, "Jimmy said we're not going to let you mess with our heads this year… You pauper," With that he threw an egg up in the air and caught it. Oh right, that was supposed to be intimidating.

"Right, morons I'm so petrified. Please don't get your precious leader to hurt me!" Gary called out with mock trepidation. Gary afraid of Jimmy and his hopeless followers? Yeah, the day that happened was the day Gary respected Peter Kowalski—Never ever was going to happen. Wait. Geeks and the inbreeding creeps were working together? Oh now this was hilarious. This was a riot. Oh things were going to change this year.

Gary didn't give them time to retort, because at this point he just wanted to see his room before it got wrecked by others. He had no doubt that the geeks, jocks, and Jimmy's goons would fuck it up eventually. As he entered, he chuckled softly. Most of the people stopped dead in their tracks, you'd think they would have seen a ghost. It amused the brunette that not a single one of them tried to make eye contact. As if they would turn to stone. The thought amused Gary as he headed down the hall and took a left. His dorm, no one roomed with him now, and he expected that Peter would have taken to his gay crush like a moth to flame. As he sat on the bed, he looked at his things that his parents had brought a few days earlier. As the door barged open, he was used to that feeling thanks to the orderlies at Happy Volts, but was rather happy to see two familiar faces. One which was ugly as sin, and the other which could easily look like a female. "Well, well, well if it isn't Femmeboy and his gay lover Hopkins!" Gary laughed as he stood up, giving the two males his traditional smirk.

"Shut up Gary," Peter, despite his head boy standing was still as pathetic as ever. You would have thought seeing as Jimmy had become his best friend—that he would've taught Petey how to fight back properly.

"Gary, keep your mouth shut," Jimmy spoke venomously, the ginger looked so frightening. That is…if you thought of a mini-Russell as something to be scared of. Honestly, he looked more like an inbred scumbag—The offspring of third degree inbred preppies and redneck bullies... Wait. Wasn't that Jimmy's family though?

"Oh how scary, tough guy. Oh right, because you're the king of the school that gives you some kind of undeserved sense of accomplishment, right?" The sociopath stared daggers at the self-proclaimed king of the school before laughing.

"No, the fact that I whooped your ass publicly gives me the right to say whatever the hell I want," Jimmy defensively responded, gritting his teeth in frustration. "I got you kicked out of here once, Gary I can do it again." As much as Gary hated that this was a fact, it unfortunately _was_ and there was little that the psychopath could do right now.

"Calm down Jimmy boy," Gary seethed the words out, fists clenched. The last thing he needed was a fight just as he was freed from Happy Volts, "How about this. I stay out of your way, you stay out of mine?" Jimmy thought for a second.

"How about this, you stay out of my and Pete's way—And we keep you on a short leash?"

Of course, Gary couldn't blame Jimmy for his security issues. After all, Gary did get him hated by the entire school once and he could probably do it again. Hell, he _would_ be doing it again. The battle was far from over. One thing Jimmy underestimated about Bullworth's favorite sociopath was how driven he really was. The only way he was able to stay sane in those confined spaces at Happy Volts was the promise that he'd get his revenge. It was something he was intending to keep, come hell or hurricanes. "I like this better, _James_," Gary began to get quite angry, "We both keep an eye on each other while staying out of the other's way?" He watched as the smallest of the seniors in the room skulked back, clearly intimidated by the situation he was now put in.

"Fine, Smith. You answer to me **and** Pete now, got it?" As Gary watched the male, he realized how much of a dog Jimmy acted like. All he needed to learn now was how to obey a master, and roll over.

"Got it," Gary spoke with mock honesty. Gary would never answer to someone as insignificant as Pete, or as disgusting as James. The seventeen year old mentally scoffed at the idea, it was ludicrous. Everything about it was so opposite to the newly released patient's attitude. It was practically chaotic. As the two lovers left the room, leaving the mentally scarred male to his thoughts, he glanced to the mirror. He looked like himself now that his hair was properly cut. Now he needed to find some defenseless dork to torture mercilessly; a victim that wouldn't run and cry to James and his lover, Femmeboy. He presumed it was a rarity, so… He was planning to go into town. It was only eleven am. He had so much time to do things, all this freedom was intoxicating.

Putting some of the things in his room away, he was quick to exit and grab a soda from the rec room, some of the neutrals glared at him but like usual- did nothing. All talk, and no action. One of the main reasons he hated most people his own age. Don't get him wrong, he hated most people in general, but still. As he purchased a drink, he was confronted by none other than Trent Northwick. "What are you doing here, faggot?" At this point, a smirk couldn't help but play its way onto Gary's face as he took a swig of his cola.

"How ironic of you to call someone else a faggot, Trent. How on Earth will Kirby react?"

The blonde's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Wh-What?"

At this, Gary chuckled, "Whut, wha- huh? My god, can't you say anything more intelligent you moron?" Seriously, it was beyond the weaker male how someone like Trent could lack such intelligence—Then again, there was Russell. The brunette spoke lowly, "I still know all of your secrets Trent, so I suggest you lay off me. Last thing Russell needs to know is that one of his precious followers wants to suck him off." Oh Gary had simply missed this, and as the blonde bully staggered off—His goal was met. His reign of terror would just have to go under Femmeboy and Hopkins' radar.

Something that was completely manageable.

Taking another swig of his drink he exited the lounge and headed to the entrance of the dorm. He was planning to get reacquainted with Bullworth Academy; the dump was always going to be a dump… Err… As he glanced around, he decided maybe it would be better to head around town. Things would be better there than they were here, and he needed some good old fashioned, running from the cops- kind of thrills. Heading to the parking lot, he paused; jocks. He needed to get back to where he was physically before he could take on those steroid infested behemoths. Still, he wanted—he preferred to have a bike. Ah well, walking would do him better anyways. Suddenly he was stopped, by none other than the only attractive teacher here. Ms. Phillips, oh how _lovely_. "Hello Ms Philips," Gary spoke with faux sincerity, as if she could tell.

"Where do you think you're going, Gary?"

The sociopath put on a soft smile, "I was planning on going to Old Bullworth Vale, if you don't mind."

Of course she did, _of course._

"I'm sorry Gary, but we can't let you out yet. You have to be patient. You'll get to leave eventually," with that she said an 'I'll see you in class', and left him to his thoughts.

"Damn it," He spoke kicking a trash can over. He felt like a caged animal all over again, it was disgusting. Ah well, time to screw with some students. He just needed to find his old slingshot… OH! He remembered. It was down at the hole. Smirking to himself he headed inside the basement from the door on the outside, apparently within a year it became quite the hangout for the neutral kids. They all seemed shocked as he entered, most of them looked away or stumbled over words in order to say hi. He couldn't help but chuckle, the memories flooded over him of leading Jimmy here to fight Russell. He had been paranoid that Jimmy was going to stab him in the back, which he did. That little weasel. Ugh, oh would he get his revenge. James Hopkins would never be able to show his face when he was done with that disgusting son of a whore. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he walked into the hole without realizing it. Lifting a grate, he looked inside. His stink bombs, firecrackers, itching powder, his slingshot, everything was gone. James. That fucking rat bastard always had to take what wasn't his.

Looking at uh… Who was it, they were around when he was in school—that much he knew. Ivan! That was his name, Ivan Alexander. Coincidentally one of the few Gary Smith didn't torture mercilessly. There were a handful in this hellhole that actually weren't bothered with. That was a gift from God-if he existed. "Ivan, hey buddy," Surprisingly Gary's voice wasn't menacing—but that was only because he wanted something that would benefit him in the end.

"H-Hey Gary," The fellow brunette spoke with uncertainty, his eyes question the sociopath's motives.

"I need your help," The heavily medicated male glared, "Who took the weapons in the hole?" He watched as Ivan began to think. Clearly the neutral wasn't going to make the mistake of hiding something from Gary Smith.

"Oh… No, that wasn't him. Uh…" He scratched the back of his head, he was sure it was a girl. Lola? No, she was too busy with Johnny. Zoe? Well it would have made sense- Oh, yeah. Ivan's eyes widened, "Um, yeah. It was one of the new kids. She looks kinda like a doll- I'm thinking she gave them to someone," the boy shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Ivan to finish up, "Oh! Her name is Jacqueline, um… She hangs out with I think Lola? Maybe Zoe, she's pretty short too. Like, about as tall as Pete Kowalski." Short like Pete Kowalski? Gary grinned; it would be easy to overpower her and get back his weapons- or force her to give the location of his precious tools. At any rate, they were as good as his. There were a few neutrals near the fountain, and the brown eyed boy faked a smile as best as he could.

"Hey have you guys seen Jacqueline?" He inquired; even smiling his look was more than menacing.

"Uh, she's at the sports field," A ginger piped up, intimidated on what the upper class student might do if he didn't speak. The scarred boy wasted no time in heading to the sports field, his eyes narrowing. Not starting a mindless back and forth insult contest with any of the Jocks. He just wanted his weapons. He glanced around; there was no girl that fit the description at all. Suddenly, he saw things flying. Hitting Mandy Wiles, the head cheerleader in the face, and it came from the direction of the clubhouse. That's when he noticed someone was on the roof.

Heading down the stairs, he made his way to the clubhouse. Being as incognito as possible as he began to quicken his pace, avoiding glances by the jocks. He really wasn't in the mood to go up against four to five steroid infested, overgrown monkeys. It wasn't a wise decision on Gary's part to even think of putting himself in that situation. As he continued down the steps, he saw Mandy instructing the cheerleaders in training. It was a shame, really. Mandy could have been what he wanted in a girl, if she wasn't so much of a bimbo, or if he wasn't so paranoid. Both things were highly unlikely. The only female in this wreck that he had even showed mild interest in was Pinky Gauthier, but he was planning on using her. She was frightened by their first date; apparently she hated greasers, but not enough to torture them.

As he arrived at the back of the clubhouse, he found the ladder and a mischievous grin filled his face. He was going to scare this girl, and get his weapons back. That was for sure. As he reached the roof, the girl's back was turned to him and the slingshot was pulled. A memory of two years ago filled his head when he brought Jimmy around the school; it was very reminiscent of what the king of the school did to the football team. Maybe that's why he just had the sudden urge to break her wrist. One of the shingles of the roof cracked underneath his foot, and before he had a chance to grab the bony wrist—the girl had turned around. Now the slingshot that was once aimed at Casey Harris, was now aimed at Gary's forehead.

"What do you want?"

Jacqueline's voice was soft, and sweet. Filled with trepidation, she had no idea who this person in front of her was—or what he wanted. Lola had told her not to trust the guys in this school, and she wasn't about to combat the knowledge the greaser girl had given her kindly. Cerulean eyes were wide, and her small lips were agape slightly. Ivan hadn't been lying when he said she looked a bit like a doll, maybe it was the straight bangs, or the high cheekbones with frail features, but… The neutral boy was right.

"You took my weapons," Gary spoke, putting his hands up slightly before laughing, "and you've been using them better than most do." He watched as she seemed to relax slightly, although his old friend—the slingshot, was still aimed at him. "Are you going to put that down, or am I going to get shot?" He watched as the auburn haired girl seemed to weigh her options; the brunette smirked at her uneasiness. This Jacqueline girl was smart to be questioning the motives of the infamous Gary Smith, although at this point she seemed to have no idea who he was. It was actually kind of relieving to know there were still people in this dumb town that had no notion of who he was, or what he did.

"Your weapons," Jacqueline's voice may have been soft and sweet- but her tone was mocking him, "Last time I checked, some kid abandoned them here two years ago. Finders keepers," She boldly proclaimed, before aiming it for Gary's crotch and letting go. He practically screamed as he dropped to the shingles, his hands instinctively covering his groin as he writhed in pain. As she stood up, he actually couldn't focus—too in pain to realize what was going on around him. Although when he came to, he found that half of his weapons were in front of him. Five fire crackers, stink bombs, packets of itching powder. There were also half a dozen eggs and a baseball bat. Maybe this Jacqueline girl had felt bad, or maybe she thought he was new and bullshitting.

Whatever it was, she had definitely made a first impression and a half.


	3. Medication and Family Ties

**AN: **Not my best work, but the next chapter will be better- I promise. I just really sucked at muse when it came to this one. Oh, and I know it may seem like Jacqueline is a bit of a Mary Sue right now, but trust me—she's really not. Her crazy isn't coming out just yet though.

Chapter Three: Medication and Family ties

There were very few times in Gary's life where he was actually _confused_. Not just feeling a little bit off, but legitimate confusion. As he got out of his stupor, the senior had reached that very apex that he loathed. He knew it was probably out of pity, or some other weak feeling like that. It didn't stop his questioning of why on Earth some girl he had never met before today left him weapons. Regardless if he needed them or not, it was just strange that anyone here would ever show him kindness after the horrible acts he had done in this dump. Jacqueline seemed new; or at least acted like a new student. Maybe she'd learned fast though that if you go to this school, you need some type of defense mechanism in order to survive. That's what Gary had learned his first year here. It was one of the main principles of this school; it taught you how to have inch thick skin.

As he loaded up his newfound tools, he then grabbed the baseball bat and left the same way he came. Keeping low key, these weapons were going to be used when he needed them. Not when some Jock decided it's time to give Gary some 'poundcake', because let's face it. The only thing Kirby was really going to pound was Trent. Ugh, why on Earth was he focusing on Trent and Kirby so much? Oh right, because they had the biggest mouths out there, which was a given seeing as they sucked the most dick in the school. Wait—what was Christy's excuse… Actually, he didn't want to know. For once, he wanted to stop thinking, but no. His brain had to go on, and on, and on. He was really contemplating swallowing a bullet for the sake of his sanity.

The day proved to be pretty uneventful, seeing as he had to be on his 'best behavior' this week. It was annoying as hell. He still had his intimidating edge, but probably only because he had been released from Happy Volts—Give it a month, and they'd fear him no more than they feared Fatty or Cornelius. He was starting to get irritable at the thought. This was as bad as Happy Volts, only he could do so many more things—but was stuck pacing around like a lion stalking its prey. It was maddening; he couldn't technically _do_ anything to the students. Hell, this early, he probably couldn't even get **others** to do his dirty work. Nothing could be tied to him this early in the year, unless he wanted to go back to the institution and be stuck with people that had the brains of a snail.

Sitting on the stairs outside of the doors to the main building, he made glares at children. Making them scuffle off, wondering why on Earth he was glaring at them. What did they do wrong? Simple, they _existed_. It was rather funny, actually. Odd things always were to Gary, anyways. Out of the corner of his eye, to his dismay he saw none other than Jimmy, Petey, and a few of the Prefects. Didn't they have something else they could be doing? Someone else they could unleash their fury on? Or was Gary practice for how they were going to beat their wives when they were to get married, or even get a girlfriend for that matter? Wait… Femmeboy? Girlfriend? HAH. Yeah, the day that happened was the day Gary inspired to be Mr. Burton; obesity and all.

"Gary you have to take your meds," Petey spoke with trepidation, those brown eyes looked at the head boy with a brow raised. He needed three prefects _and_ Hopkins in order to tell him to take his mind numbing medication? Oh now this was hilarious. Sighing softly he stood up, he watched as the tan boy was having issues keeping his footing. He wanted to back up, but his body was frozen; either in fear or some other dumb feeling.

"Listen here Femmeboy," Gary glared before raising his index finger to Jimmy when he was about to say something, "I was planning on taking my medication anyways. I don't need you and your goon squad telling me where to be, and when to be there." The sociopath looked at them all before his eyes fell back on the petite boy, "and next time, when you want to look so 'tough', try not having your voice falter instead of bringing four people that look like they could be outsmarted by a llama." With that Gary laughed and walked off. Jimmy was about to go after the brown haired boy, but one of the prefects held him back. They'd have to take him down too if he threw the first punch.

The walk to Mrs. McRae's office was shorter than he thought, then again—her office wasn't that far from the entrance of the school, anyways. There was no one here for once, and he was shocked. Usually there were kids lined up needing medication or wounds fixed; one of the many prices to pay for going here. As he knocked, he glanced in. The nurse was walking around getting medication prepared, and as he slowly walked in her cold eyes glared at him.

"Where's the other one?" Her voice was abrupt as she handed him his pills and a small cup of water. Her eyes glared at him, "Well where's the other freak?" She continued, expecting an answer from the boy who didn't know who on earth she was talking about.

"Uh Ma'am, I have no idea what you are talking about," Gary spoke before taking his medication. The elderly nurse just rolled her eyes and motioned him to leave. As he did, someone crashed into him. "What the hell," He shouted angrily, before McRae shouted the words 'watch your language'. Helping the person up, it was none other than the girl who had made him curl into the fetal position earlier today. Instead of making a side comment and getting more of an earful from the nurse who had no doubt reached that senile age. He stayed outside, waiting for that girl. _'Where's that other freak,'_ the words went off again in his mind. So she had issues too, huh? That was interesting.

As the doors opened, he glanced over and saw her. God, she was tiny, and her skin didn't look quite right. It looked too tight. It wasn't that she had been looking like an anorexic skeleton. You just, you know when you see someone who looks really—off and you can't tell what exactly it is? Yeah, that was precisely Jacqueline's issue. By the way some people avoided her like a disease, others had caught on to. Her eyes were focused on something, and she looked too dazed out for her own good. "Jacqueline," Gary's voice was slightly cautious, last thing he needed was to get hit in the crotch again.

"What do you want this time? More weapons?" She spoke, before looking at him. Her eyes were no longer wide, and she now looked more… Normal? He didn't like her tone, honestly—It seemed like she was still mocking him. His fist clenched, not that he'd actually hit her. He just had to resist it with every fiber of his being. As she watched him shake his head slightly, her lips pursed. "Then what do you want, psycho?" The girl laughed softly, before yawning, "My sister told me all about you."

"And who is your sister to talk?" Gary's voice faltered slightly, she knew about him this whole time? Then what in her right mind made her give him some weapons? Oh right, his charm… Right, that had to be it. He couldn't help but silently judge her; he was going to destroy her and her pathetic sister. It was decided, last thing he needed was some fucked up girl with a violent streak smearing his once good name… Oh what the hell was he talking about? His name was as good as Charlie Manson's here. He watched as she seemed to turn to him, she seemed to think. What she was going to say, whatever it was, if it had to make her think this much- it probably wasn't good.

"My sister is Zoe Taylor," The auburn haired girl declared, "She told me quite a bit about you actually. She said you deserved getting hit in the groin." As Gary seemed to get angry, she laughed softly amused at how agitated the brunette had become. "She's my half sister really, Dad decided to leave mom after she was pregnant with Zoe," She spoke before giggling lightly; she looked out onto the courtyard as the sun began to fall. The real reasons she was actually here were not to be talked about lightly, and honestly she was surprised he hadn't realized some of her issues off the bat. Or even now, standing right in front of him, he hadn't really noticed the fact her hands were shaking; essential tremors. They really sucked.

"So what do you think of Hopkins?" Gary seethed Jimmy's last name out, and if saying a name could be deadly—Well, Jacqueline would not be standing here. His eyes went from looking at the peachy skinned girl to having a death glare at a prefect, imaging his head on a spike. Oh wait until he got his empire, everyone here would rot. Even the girl in front of her, that is… If she said something he didn't want to hear when it came to that self proclaimed King of the School. He wasn't a king; he was a guard who got lucky. He was jumping to conclusions, thoughts and worst case scenarios played over and over in his head.

"He's… Nice I suppose, I mean, my sister likes him," Jacqueline searched for the words, having an issue with saying anything. Honestly, it seemed like she didn't understand her sister's emotions, "He's all right, a bit trashy though." The senior girl was actually confused on the whole idea of her sister and Jimmy. She didn't understand love at all actually, or the infatuation her sister had for that disgusting kid. Gary watched as her eyes went down to the ground from embarrassment—or something of the sort. Shaking her head slightly from the thoughts, she looked to the brunette with a small smile, "So Gary, what did you want?" Anger still was visible on his face, his fists were still clenched, and his jaw was tightened. Honestly, he shouldn't be talking… Nope. He definitely shouldn't have been; which is why he really couldn't help himself from spitting out venom.

For once he didn't know what to say, if he said anything too mean- She'd tell Zoe, and Zoe would tell her precious boyfriend. Cracking his neck slightly, he glared. "I want you to stay away from me," With that he stood up and walked by her, shoving her out of his way as he headed to his dorm. Probably, if Jacqueline had given him some time to cool down, he wouldn't have been such an asshole. He couldn't help it though, whatever Jacqueline was going to do—he had feeling it was going to benefit Jimmyboy, and these feelings; they were often right. He was going to take over this school, and take down anyone who stood in his way—Even if they helped him when he first came back. As he laid down he began to think, waiting for the pills to take effect. His brown eyes closed, and he began to drift off to some sort of half-sleep. Tomorrow had to be better, at least… Somewhat.


End file.
